


The Meditation

by MissAnonWrites



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Aural Kink, Gen, Relaxing, Sexy, Sherlock's Voice, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnonWrites/pseuds/MissAnonWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom or Benedict have made you a meditation/relaxation recording to listen to before you go to sleep. (you get to choose who you'd like to read it to you!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine their voice to sound low and soft, and at times a whisper. Read it slowly! Bonus points for lying in bed and reading this late at night…

Close you eyes.

Relax.

Feel your body melt down into the mattress, your limbs heavy and supported by the bed.

Let the world outside fade into black, the only thing you can hear now is my voice, surrounding you, moving through you.

Breathe in,

and out.

Feel the air work its way down inside of you, then move smoothly out between your lips.

Let your head fall back further onto the pillow, your throat relaxing open as you do so.

Let the pillow cradle the back of your head, and the nape of your neck, like a lover.

Melt your shoulders down and apart, feeling the tension in your back ease, and your chest open.

Let your soft breasts spread and rest for me.

Let your arms rest loosely at your sides, hands open, palms up, letting the sheet above you kiss your skin.

Drop your hips apart for me, your derriere spreading underneath you, softening into the bed.

Imagine my hands are warmly holding you there.

And now let your legs relax as dead weights, all tension easing out of them as you let the bed carry your tired limbs.

Let your thighs part, tilting open slightly.

Imagine your knees relaxing, with no effort, lying still, and your calves widening as they soften against the mattress.

Let your ankles ease gently apart, letting gravity take them where it wants, your feet yielding as your whole body is soothed by the warmth of the sheets, the gentle and solid support of the bed, and my hushed soft words.

Breath in…

… feel love move through your body…

…and breath out….

…whisper my name to me.

Yes, that’s it.

Feel warmth surrounding your heart, and notice the warmth begin to spread - reaching out through your torso, down through your limbs, caressing every inch of you.

Breath in, and feel this love course through your veins…

Breath out, and say my name…

Imagine this warmth settling over your relaxed breasts, the heat moving through your tender nipples, down, down, then along to your core.

Feel the heat pulse and throb between your legs, caressing you, kneading you, coaxing you to open up.

Relax your thighs open gently.

Breath in… relax your inner muscles for me

Breath out…. keep all your energy inside your body.

For now there is only you, your beautiful, soft body, all this energy coursing through you, and me.

Let the heat wash over you - rising up from your core through your spine to the top of your head, then back pulsating down to renergise your sex for me.

Keep letting the energy rise and fall,

rise and fall,

rise and fall.

Imagine this heated energy settling between your legs now, gently creeping out to caress the inside of your thighs as your relax into the feeling of this tender warmth.

Keep your lower back pressed into the mattress as the warmth begins to move lower, lower to spread across your soft buttocks.

And now, feel the warmth enter you at your most intimate place, filling you inch by inch as it works its way deeper inside of you, coaxing your inner muscles to relax and relent to its heat.

Breath in… relax onto the tip of this heat, my love….

Breathe out…. come undone for me…

Breathe in…. deeper….

Breathe out…. open for me….

Stay still, let your body yield to the heat, let it work its way through you, over and over and over.

Feel your body thrum as this energy moves inside of you, teasing you, loving you, awakening you

_Come for me…._

Feel the tip of this heat flicker deeper, reaching up to press against your soft sensitive flesh.

Yes, love, let it tease, and stroke, and nudge, as you relax down onto it.

_So close…_

Let go, love, let your muscles relax as this energy toys with you, plays with you, as my words pour through you, taking you over.

_Come for me…._

Feel a flicker of warmth caress so deeply inside of you, finally sending you over the edge, softly tipping you into ecstasy.

_Ah…ah…_

Listen to my voice as you come, letting it vibrate through you, filling your mind as your body comes undone

_Say my name…_

And now, get cosy, my sweet. Curl up, snuggling into the bed covers.

Do not blush, I love to make you come.

There.

I’ve got you.

Go to sleep, little one.

x


End file.
